


Denial

by Missy



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Treehouse of Horrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa tries not to miss her father and brother, but sometimes all she can do to save herself is exercise the power of denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaialux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Trick or Treat '14! This fic is set within the alternate universe of the Treehouse of Horror minisode "Life's a Glitch, Then You Die."

I’ve been a Martian for five months now.

We’ve grown used to the red sky and the tiny population. We’ve even grown accustomed to the oxygen tanks. And I? I led them here, navigator, mapmaker, with my mother and sister beside me. I should be delighted by my fame, even though I’ve settled into a normal routine of going to school, coming home and hanging out with my family.

Here’s the biggest secret I have, the one that’s been burning in my heart ever since with left Earth.

I miss my dad. Oh, he could be uncouth and abrupt, but I still loved him; he would have done anything for me. I was the apple of his eye, his princess, and even when he complained I was blocking the TV he always cared about me. He said I was the best thing that he ever created.

And Bart. Bart, my bratty brother, who I hated and loved in equal measure for so long. Bart who was my rival and my friend and my protector. He was so vibrantly alive that I can’t imagine that he hasn’t survived, that there isn’t some how out there pulling a prank and stealing a cupcake.

You see that it’s hard for me to think of them as dead, and so I cling to the small memories, the little things. It keeps me sane, it helps me go on – and it keeps the umbilicus strong between us. I won’t let go, as long as I can still remember.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **The Simpsons** , all of whom are the property of **Fox Television**. No money was earned from the writing of this piece of fanfiction, and the author makes no legal claim upon the characters within.


End file.
